Let The Songbird Sing Alone
by Yourwritingco
Summary: All Geoff wanted to do was edit a video, then he heard a car alarm . . . Or, Five Times the guys heard strange unexplainable noises, and the one time they were all explained.


All Geoff wanted to do was edit a video for the deadline. That was all. He was halfway through when he heard it. A car alarm. Startled, the ram stood suddenly, almost tipping over his chair. He rushed to the window to find, nothing. Then he heard it again. But it sounded like it was coming from . . . inside? "I swear to God if Gavin dared Chris to drive a jeep through the building **one** more time . . ." Geoff grumbled as he strode out of the office.

"Gavin" he snapped as the winged man passed him, then did a double take. The British lad's eyes were glassy, and his nose was red and runny. "Wow, you look awful" he says, concerned. "Cheers" Gavin says, before walking off, and turning a corner before Geoff could continue. A few seconds later, a car alarm was heard again, coming from the inside of the building once again.

Shaking his head once again, Geoff set off. He didn't realize that the noise came from the same corner Gavin had rounded.

* * *

Michael sniggered as he admired his handiwork. Putting down his screwdriver, he scampered across the room, and took his seat. A few seconds later Gavin entered the room, and made a bee-line for his chair. The second he sat down, the bolts keeping the chair standing fell off, and the seat part of the chair slipped onto the ground.

Unable to help himself, Michael burst out laughing. Gavin, who at the moment was laying on his back, attempted to give him the best unimpressed look he could, which only made Michael laugh harder. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up twat" Gavin smiled, before puzzling over the chair. "Hey Micoo?"

The cat hybrid tensed, getting a feeling that something stupid was going to come out of his boi's mouth. "Yes?" The bird hybrid looked up at him. "Why are there no left handed screwdrivers?" After processing this for a second, Michael just stared at him. "What?" Seemed the only reasonable thing to say.

"Well, it's just, people have left handed golf clubs, guitars and a racket, so why not a screwdriver?" Finally Michael was able to speak. "Are you fucking retarded?" He demanded. "No! Just, just NO!"

Both of them went back and forth, arguing over it, until the others came in, and they shut up. But halfway through recording, Michael got up to get a class of milk (not like he's going to tell them that. He would never live it down). While he was taking a carton out of the fridge, he heard it.

The sound of metal scraping against metal. Michael's ears flattened against his head, and he covered them to, for good measure. Spinning around, he found Gavin, quietly nibbling on a cookie. "What's with you?" He asked, blinking. "Nothing" Michael growled, on edge after hearing the offending noise.

As he was leaving, he heard it again, and spun around. The noise still stayed, but Gavin was still nibbling his cookie. "What the fuck?" Michael whispered, as he walked out of the room.

If he had turned around again, he would of have seen Gavin smiling.

* * *

Ryan wasn't really sure how he got into this mess. Well, yes he was actually. A group of anti-hybrids decided to attack and hold them hostage. The leader of the group,a tall thin man, with a panda mask, stood in the front.

"You do realize that the police are coming, right?" Ryan asked defiantly. The man, however just laughed. "And it will take them a while, considering the robbery that's happening ten blocks away, so I wouldn't hold your breath." With that, he forced the cow hybrid onto his knees, in front of his boyfriends, with his hands and feet tied, and put a gun between his eyes. "No!" Ray screamed. "No!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a mans voice spoke up. " **FREEZE! YOUR UNDER ARREST!"** The man started. "Impossible" he murmured, and yet, even as he said that, police siren joined in, as well as the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Shit" he cursed, dropping Ryan and making a run for it. Just as he was about too reach the door however, another voice spoke up. "Don't even think about it, if you have any sense, you'll let these people go, and turn yourself in." The leader seemed to think for a second, until his gaze fell on Geoff. "Perfect" he whispered.

Much to Ryan's horror, he half carried, half dragged the ram towards the door. "If anyone is out there" he yelled "I have a hostage. Come near me and I shoot him." There was silence for a few minutes, and the leader nodded at his crew of three man, and they relaxed, maybe beginning to believe that they were safe, that they could get out of this that they-

The noise was shocking. An elephant. A literal elephant blowing it's trumpet. The man dropped Geoff in shock, and as he did, the police kicked down the door, and pointed their guns at him. "Sorry it took so long to get here, turns out the robbery was a setup" a policewoman said, as she handcuffed the anti-hybrids.

Ryan's brow furrowed. So who made those sirens and gun noises? He wondered, before noticing the police eyeing Jack nervously. A scowl appeared on Ryan's lips, and they inched away slightly. No matter what you did in life,there would always be some people scared of you because you look different.

And Ryan forgot all about the voice. If he had not been glaring at the police, he would of have seen Gavin rub his throat gently.

* * *

If Ray knew that if he went out for Mac Donald's he would end up being mugged, he never would of have left.

But, sad as it was, he was. All he was doing was walking down the street when suddenly, two creatures in hoodies grabbed him and pushed him up against a wall. As he was slammed, one of the hoodies fell down, to reveal an old man with dog ears.

A small knife was pushed against his throat, and Rays ears pinned back instinctively. Ah, shit, he thought, not even bothering to struggle.

The other mugger, a bird hybrid, possibly an eagle, began sorting through his pockets, taking out his wallet and taking out all of his money, as well as his credit card and phone. "Oooh" he smirked. "A Samsung galaxy Z. Nice." He turned it over in his grubby hands.

"Drop him!" A voice that seemed to come from everywhere, the walls of the alley, the ground, the sky, behind and if front of Ray, everywhere. It wasn't deep, in fact something about it reminded Ray of someone, but he couldn't remember who, with the bruised head he was supporting.

The eagle gasped suddenly, and when he spoke, fear was apparent in his voice. "Dude, we gotta go. Now!" He threw the wallet, credit card and phone at Rays feet and took off.

The dog hybrid looked just as confused as Ray felt, but he was scared of the strange voice, and took off without a word.

Ray stood there for a few seconds, before pocketing his items, and continuing his way to Mac Donald's, completely and utterly bewildered.

If he had looked around as he left the alley, he would of have noticed Gavin, the most powerful hybrid in the world, sipping tea, like a true British white boy* and smiling slightly.

* * *

Sometimes Jack just had to hate the world. He was just trying to play minecraft, when Gavin walked in, planning on editing a slo mo guys video. It all went downhill from there.

While he was in the middle of building a house, he heard the noise. The sound of a kids laser gun going off. Startled, he looked around. But no , Gavin was still editing, he wasn't doing anything. Well besides squirming in his chair.

Sighing he turned back to the game. Just as he was finishing putting the last block in place, he heard the same noise once more. Angry, he shot a glance around, but Gavin was just doing a squirmy dance.

"Hey Gav?" Jack asked. The British Lad stopped his squirmy dance, and turned to the other ma, with his legs crossed. "Yeah Jackie?" Jack frowned, then looked around. "Do you hear what I hear?"

"You're a lion, so your hearing probably better" Gavin pointed out, before continuing his squirmy dance. "I guess" Jack agreed cautiously. It was unusual for Gavin to be . . . reasonable.

After two hours of torture of those same laser noises, Jack was sure the world wanted him dead. Finally, he was able to finish his recording and leave, promising to edit it tomorrow.

Had he not rushed out, he would of have seen Gavin rushing for the toilet, and the laser gun stopping.

* * *

They didn't figure it out immediately. It took four months for them to realize , and even then it was an accident.

Geoff was looking at the tablet, updating their website, when he felt a weight press against him. Turning his head, he was greeted by a strange sight.

Gavin had been sitting in one of those 'spinny chairs' next to him. Like the one Geoff was sitting in, it had no handles. And somehow the bird boy managed to fall asleep, reaching over the gap and resting his head on Geoff's shoulder. The headset he wore was tilted, and backwards, and both wings were out slightly.

Geoff threw a panicked look behind him. Michael caught the look and walked over to see what was happening, before bursting into giggles. Ryan, Ray and Jack came over to see as well, and they all wore shit eating grins, as Gavin sleepily grabbed Geoff's arm, and cuddled up to it.

"I swear to God, if anyone takes a picture, I will fire all of you" Geoff snaps, shaking his head slightly. Then a car alarm went off. Startled, Ryan, Ray, Michael and Jack looked around, but Geoffs eyes narrowed on Gavin. "No fucking way" he murmured. "What?" Ryan demanded.

"It was him!" The ram hybrid gestured towards the winged man. Seeing the confused stares directed at him, he sighed "a few months ago, I kept hearing a car alarm inside." Michael looked down. "Are you sure it wasn't Chris driving a car through a wall again?" He suggested.

Geoff shook his head. "No it was him. The noise followed him. He was sick that day, you see."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So . . . he when he sneezes, he mimics a car alarm?" When Geoff nodded, he pursed his lips. "Do you. .. Do you know what other noises they could make?"

After five minutes, Geoff pulled up a wiki page. "Lyrebirds can mimic many sounds. When it needs to pee, it usually mimics a sound similar to a pwe, sound, to warn others it's going to um, go. Popular example is a toy laser gun. If sick, lyrebirds give out a loud noise, to warn others away. When family or lover threatened, they can usually mimic thing to scare and startle their enemy. They can also make other noises, like metal scraping metal, and throw their voice any direction. . . ." He trailed off, seeing the others staring at him.

"What?" He demanded. No one answered. "I swear to God, you fuckers better answer me right now, or your all sleeping on the couch tonight!" He hissed. "Few months ago, I pranked Gavin. When I was going into the kitchen, to get mil- I mean beer, I heard the sound of scraping metal behind me, and Gavin was behind me."

"We already know the elephant and police officer thing" Ryan said, and the others coincided his point. "I was recording a minecraft video, and Gavin needed to pee. I kid you not, for two hours, I heard a laser gun. Nearly drove me insane."

"Few days ago I was mugged" Ray admitted. Ryan, who had his arms around his chest, tightened his hold anxiously. "I was alright" he assured him. "This voice that seemed to come from everywhere told them to fuck off. And they did. Funny thing was, eagle dude recognized the voice."

"Well, since he's probably the ruler of birds, it's possible that that's his 'Ruler' voice" Geoff said. Then, "Someone help move him, will ya?" They moved him onto the ground, where Gavin and Ray had just made a blanket fort. Long story. "Wait, we sleep with him. How come he hasn't made these noises before?" Jack asked. Geoff shrugged. "This is his first time sleeping slightly straight, so maybe the position of the body or something? I don't know, ask Dan."

* * *

Later Gavin would wonder how he managed to find himself on the ground, in a nest of blankets. But then he realized his boyfriends were beside him, so he shrugged, and went back to sleep.

While the others, they began to read his voice. If a car alarm went off, they offered him a blanket and some old time British tea. And if they heard a laser gun, Ryan would personally stand next to the nearest bathroom, stopping anyone getting in, until Gavin was finished work. And a glowering cow man really could scare you peeless, let me tell you.

Maybe one day, Gavin would show them his gift, but until then, they were happy to let their songbird sing alone.

*Inside Joke


End file.
